In some industry types where a large amount of banknotes are transacted, the banknotes are arranged by par. In such an arrangement, a paper sheet processing apparatus is used. The paper sheet processing apparatus inspects the banknotes. When a banknote does not satisfy a predetermined condition, the paper sheet processing apparatus determines the banknote as a rejecting banknote, and separates a genuine banknote and a rejecting banknote. When a rejecting banknote is detected, the rejecting banknote is necessarily rejected manually, and thus the process becomes complicated. In addition, the paper sheet processing apparatus is maintained periodically. Alternatively, in a case where an unspecified failure occurs, there is a need to be inspected. Such maintenances and inspections are normally performed manually. Therefore, there is a need to call a service person, which may act as a factor of lowering a throughput of the paper sheet processing apparatus.